


To fallen heroes

by Emmatheancien



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheancien/pseuds/Emmatheancien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in Pacific Rim, Raleigh is alone and thinking and drinking, but this time he doesn't have to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To fallen heroes

**Author's Note:**

> So, Pacific Rim entered my life a couple of weeks ago and decided to stay there. I don't know what I wanted to do but here it is. It might be bad written as I'm not an english speaker but I don't know any betas so sorry in advance.   
> I also would like to add that this is not about Raleigh and Mako in a love relationship, just two friends, to soldiers who fought and bled side by side.

He is already at his fourth drinks when he hears a knock on his door. He wait a couple of seconds before getting up and to the door. He already know who is behind. That's the thing with the Drift, you get to know someone in ways you're not suppose to. And it can be bad someday, but a day like today, it's not because even if he doesn't want to admit it and it's actually not the case he needs her. 

Raleigh Beckett needs Mako Mori.

There is a smile on his lips when his eyes meets hers. There is some noise in the background, the Shatterdome is being decomissioned and they'll soon be out of there in a world who has started to live again, without the fear of being attacked by monsters. Without a word, he lets her through and closes the door, going back to the place he was seated before. She joins him and takes the glasse, downing it in one gulp. Raleigh can't help but smile as he pours an other drink. The silence between them is not awkward, it's not tense. He liked Mako the second he saw her, already in the begining he saw something in her. He couldn't really tell what it was, still he had a hunch and it worked so damn well.

« What are you drinking to ? » she asks, looking at the bottle before looking at him. He bite his lips before answering because there is so many reasons to drown into the alcool and forget about everyhting. But there are only a few that are worth it. « I guess...to victory. » He answers first, because he never thought he would live to see it, to live it. So many have died fighting the Kaijus, men and women just like him. « But also for the ones who didn't win. » He adds after a little while. He doesn't know all the names, but there are names he will never forget. « To Chuck. » She holds the glass and takes one gulp then hands it to Raleigh. He takes it and take a gulp. He might have not like the guy but he was a fighter, a damn good one who knew what to do when the situation called for it. He didn't hesitate to sacrifice his life knowing that it could help them. « To Stacker. » He says, and take another gulp. Mako takes the glass and he can see her hand shaking. Raleigh knows how much she has lost, he doesn't need the Drift to know. Her hand might be shaking when she swallows but she knows that one day she'll be able to get behind the pain and only remembers the good times. Raleigh's bottle his almost finished. There's a last name, a last one to remember. 

« To Yancy. »


End file.
